The Party
by angelinthesky-121
Summary: It's Molly Birthday, and there's a party at the Potters house. What could possibly go wrong...? One shot. Second generation.


**I don't own the Harry Potter characters second generation or otherwise. I just wish I did...**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Lily, No." Fourteen year old James Potter lay on his bed, arguing with his sister Lily.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" She begged grabbing his hand, "Please?" She asked again, using her puppy dog eyes. James laughed and gently pulled his hand away.

"Lily, that only works on Dad and you know it. Besides, why can't you ask Al?"

"He's too busy studying and Daddy's at work, and Mums making dinner for everyone tonight." Lily replied, sticking her bottom lip and making her eyes water. James groaned and and rolled of his bed. He stood up and pulled Lily of her knees.

"Right. How does this Ballet dance go then?" He asked, raising his arms and twirling around. Lily giggled at him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We can practise in my room. " Lily said grabbing his hand and out of his room. James turned to look over his shoulder at his room. He sighed, and said, "Well, goodbye, dignity. It was nice getting to know you."

"JAMES!" Ginny Weasley yelled at her eldest son, from the bottom of the stairs. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" James appeared at the top of the landing, his long ginger hair flopping over his face.

"Oui, " He asked raising one eyebrow, in questioning. " what do you think I did?"

"Nothing, I just need help and it seems to be the only way to get you kids to help is to scream at you." His mother replied, smoothing her hair back.

"Well, you should watch your language. There are young children present. Imagine what poor Lily's mind would be like if I hadn't covered her delicate ears?" James asked, shaking his head in mock disgust at his mother. Ginny just ignored him. She didn't have time to argue with her son today. She had to make a meal to feed 25 people. Three of whom were vegetarians and one who was allergic to dairy. The Weasley family didn't often have family dinners as there was so many of them, but today was a special occasion as it was Molly s birthday, and Ginny had said she would cook to relieve her mother the stress of cooking for so many. But at least it wasn't a big family party like a wedding.

"Right. What do you want be to do? But it better be quick 'cause I'm helping Lily Dan.. Uh, Learn her words for the school play." James said, turning quickly away from his mother to face the counter.

"Uh, huh. I don't really care what you were doing, just make the vegetarian spring rolls. 'Kay?" Ginny said, running through the kitchen and flicking her wand at the direction of the oven, and then the mixing bowl on the counter.

"Right." James washing his hands."Uh, how do you make spring rolls?"

"Right. Well, you are NEVER going to be allowed into the kitchen again. Now go put on your dress robes." Ginny said untying her apron and letting her hair fall free from the aching bun she'd had it in all day. James opened his mouth to complain, but then remembered the disasters he had just caused, thought the better of it, and went to put his dress robes on. During the time James was making the vegetarian spring rolls he had accidentally knocked a mixing bowl out of his mothers hand, made a dent in a saucepan and set the oven on fire. Twice. But because James was forever getting into trouble, his mother didn't believe him that he really did do it by accident.

"Oh, and James. Tell Al to get ready. I'll find Lily." James nodded.

"Yes, mum." he mumbled, before charging up the stairs to Albus' room to let him know his mothers orders.

"Al. Mum says get ready for Grandmas birthday party." James called through the door, to his younger brother, who was busy studying for returning to Hogwarts after the school holidays. Albus sighed and put his book mark into a thick revision book.

About twenty minutes later, James, Albus and Lily were standing in the living room being lectured on good behaviour. Ginny looked at her watch. "One more thing. James, if anything goes wrong tonight, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Ginny said giving James a very stern glare. James rolled his eyes. "Jeez, mum. You'll just blame me for everything, won't you? James, Lily forgot to feed her hamster. Since it was your fault you have to buy her a pony. James, your brothers spell went wrong, and it nearly killed you. It also broke his wand. Since it was your fault, you have to buy him a new one. James, your father lost his job, and we have no money. Since it was your fault you have to..."

"James, son, I'd stop." Harry said wisely as his wife looked as if she about to explode. " Go get the door while I calm her down." James, Lily and Albus ran from the room and shut the door behind them. Lily and Albus went to bring some of the food to the table in the yard, whilst James went to get the door.

"Hey, uncle George. Hey, Auntie Angelina. Where are Fred and Roxie?" James asked, opening the door for his aunt and uncle.

" Hey, kiddo. They were fighting so I kicked them out of the car. What's your mum yelling for?" George asked, grinning at his favourite nephew (Even if he never told anyone).

"Uh, well. I accidentally made a mess in the kitchen, and then was being kinda rude." James replied, looking slightly guilty.

"So the usual then . Well, I'd better go find the children. Ange, tell Ginny that your here and she might calm down." George said to his wife, before glancing at the tightly shut door that lead to the living room, which the muffled yells of Ginny Weasley could be heard. "Might." George ran to his car and began to drive off in the direction of his house. Angelina smiled at James, took a deep breath and knocked the living room door. The screaming stopped, and the door opened. Ginny came out smiling.

"Hey, Ange. Come in and sit down." She opened the door wider and began to walk into the sitting room. "Where's George?"

James didn't hear his aunts reply, because his father quickly stepped out of the living room and shut the door. He ran his hand though his permanently ruffled hair and smiled at his eldest son. "You'd better get cracking bringing that food out. Unless you want your mother to have another fit."

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled from the living room. Harry pulled a face as he and James rushed to the kitchen to avoid another row.

When everyone had arrived, the potters, the Weasleys and Teddy Lupin sat in the back garden, waiting for diner to start. When James brought the last dish out he sat down beside his cousins Fred and Lucy.

"Ginny, dear. Everything looks so nice. Did you make all this yourself?" Molly asked beaming at her daughter.

"Well, James made the spring rolls." Ginny replied sitting down beside George, at the end of the magically stretched table. Teddy, who was just about to take a bite of vegetarian spring roll, set it down on his plate, pretending to feel the need to sneeze. Teddy had arrived with neon green hair, to be glared at by Ginny, until he had changed it into brown and combed it straight.

"Come on, Teddy. The food James makes can't be that bad." Fred said, picking up a spring roll and biting it. He began to choke and his face turned red. He fell off his chair, onto the moist grass.

"Fred!" Angelina yelled, getting off her chair and running round the table to her son. "George! For the love of God, help him!" She screamed at her husband who was just sitting looking at his son, uninterestedly.

"No need." George replied. "He's faking."

"How the hell do you know that?" Angelina yelled back, still trying to think of a way help her son. George sighed and stood up. "Fred, " He said calmly, "Stop mucking around. Your scaring your mother and your already grounded until next summer. Fred immediately stopped coughing and spluttering, and sat up. "That's not fair!" He complained at George, who was know smirking at his wife.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Angelina yelled before pulling Fred up and dragging him into the kitchen to yell at him. "And you can stop smirking George Weasley. It's not funny!" Molly clutched her hand to her heart and took a deep breath. "That boy will be the death of me." She muttered, while Teddy, James, Lucy, George and Roxanne snorted quietly.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ginny, Percy and Audrey yelled together. "For goodness sake, George!" Ginny yelled exasperatedly.

"You are absolutely right. Roxie, don't laugh at you brother. It's not nice."

Ginny took a deep breath. "That's NOT what I meant." She said through clenched teeth.

**Okay, well. This is just a one shot of what I think a typical second generation Weasley party would be like.**

**P.S. I know they probably don't eat vegetarian spring rolls in the wizarding world, but I couldn't think of anything else so that's what I was stuck with.**


End file.
